<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty Balls by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928955">Salty Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), it's all yoochun's fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wants something from Jaejoong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salty Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Salty. Sa-aaallteee baaalls. Salty.”</p><p>“What?” Jae asked.</p><p>Yunho scrunched his nose. “Salty balls.”</p><p>Jae moved away from him as the smell of alcohol wafted from his mouth. “Good god, Yunho, what did you drink?”</p><p>“Yooooochun said it’s salty balls.”</p><p>“Ah, fuck. Really? You drank something Yoochun gave you?”</p><p>Yunho nodded, a corny grin on his face. “He said, said you have salty balls, too. And I said I wanted your salty balls and then I have a drink that tastes like you.”</p><p>Jae rolled his eyes. “I am going to fucking kill Yoochun.”</p><p>Yunho frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“He’s a bastard, that’s why.”</p><p>“But he said that you’d let me taste your salty balls.”</p><p>Yunho leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jae’s cheek. Jae had to take a step back to support them as Yunho stumbled. A wet tongue licked up his neck.</p><p>“You don’t taste like this drink. Taste better. Much. Much.”</p><p>“Yunho, stop.”</p><p>Yunho’s hand was digging at his side. “Nope. Wanna taste your salty balls.”</p><p>Jae’s mind was on overdrive. He didn’t know what to do first: go kill Yoochun, take advantage of a drunk Yunho, or put the poor bastard to bed.</p><p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p>Yunho giggled. “So? You’re pretty.”</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed,” Jae said.</p><p>“Hm, will you let me taste your salty balls in bed?”</p><p>Jae shivered. “Sure, Yunnie.”</p><p>“YAY!”</p><p>Yunho stumbled in his excitement and Jae grabbed him, and they both fell over. In the tangles to get up, Jae realized that Yunho was groping him.</p><p>“Stop, Yunho,” he said again, but his voice was breathy.</p><p>“You liiiiiikkkke it.”</p><p>“You’re drunk.” Jae broke away from him and got to his feet. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself.</p><p>Someone chuckled and Jae glared at Yoochun down the hall. Yoochun shrugged and saluted Jae with his drink. “You’re welcome,” Yoochun said and then disappeared.</p><p>Jae shook his head and then a hand was clawing up his leg. He ignored it, and Yunho’s chanting of “BooJae”, trying to get his breath even.</p><p>And then a mouth closed around his jean-covered cock.</p><p>“Woah, hey there, Yunho.” He jerked away.</p><p>Yunho pouted up at him. “Chunnie said you liked me. You’re not acting like you like me.”</p><p>Fuck Yoochun. Last time he ever told his Soulmate a secret.</p><p>“You’re drunk,” Jae said again.</p><p>“If I wasn’t?”</p><p>Jae looked away.</p><p>“Ha!” Yunho said and tried to stand. Jae reached quickly to help him. “You do like me.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I hope you’re drunk enough that you forget this tomorrow.”</p><p>Yunho pouted. “Why, BooJae?”</p><p>Jae smiled. “You really want to remember begging me for a taste of my salty balls?”</p><p>Yunho licked his lips and lurched forward. His mouth at Jae’s neck again. “No. But I want to remember you letting me taste.”</p><p>Jae tightened his hold on him. “I’ll make you a deal. You go to bed now, sleep and if you still remember wanting to taste my salty balls when you wake up, then you can, okay?”</p><p>“Really, BooJae?”</p><p>“Yes. Now come on.”</p><p>Jae maneuvered Yunho to his bedroom, and shut the door. The darkness dimmed the noise from the party still going on in the living room. He convinced Yunho to leave his clothes on, just because he didn’t trust himself to see Yunho naked right now. He tucked Yunho in and before he could leave, Yunho grabbed his wrist.</p><p>Jae looked down at Yunho’s smile and returned it.</p><p>“Love you, Salty Boo,” he muttered.</p><p>Jae leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I love you, too, Yunnie. Go to sleep.”</p><p>-&gt;-&lt;-&gt;-&lt;-</p><p>When Yunho opened his eyes and sunlight pounded into his head, he cursed himself for getting drunk. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. God, Yoochun was not allowed to serve the drinks at the next party they had. What the fuck had he drank after the few bottles of soju?<br/>
<br/>
And then scents, images, and the niggling memories of voices floated through his brain.</p><p>He sat up quickly, wincing at the pain in his head.</p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p>“Yoochun! I fucking hate you!” Yunho shouted.</p><p>His door opened and when Jae poked his head in, Yunho blushed and looked away.</p><p>Jae smiled and entered the room. “I take it you remember.”</p><p>Yunho nodded.</p><p>“Okay. Now what?”</p><p>Yunho shrugged, fiddled with the blankets and whispered, “If I recall correctly, you promised me a taste.”</p><p>Jae leaned over him, hands on his thighs, and really looked at him. Yunho tried to meet his gaze, but a blush covered his cheeks.</p><p>“How long?” Jae whispered.</p><p>“Don’t know. A while.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>A throat cleared behind them and they both spun to look at the door. Yoochun smirked and said, “Again, you’re welcome.”</p><p>“Should we kill him now?” Jae whispered.</p><p>“No. My head hurts, and trying to hide a body with a hangover won’t be easy.”</p><p>“So ungrateful to the power of Salty Balls,” Yoochun muttered and left the room.</p><p>Yunho laughed.</p><p>Jae covered the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on his lips. And then he pulled away and made a face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Go shower and brush your teeth. Your mouth tastes like sweaty balls.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> A SALTY BALLS: </b>
</p><p>1 1/2 oz vodka<br/>
2 oz orange juice<br/>
fill with grapefruit juice<br/>
1 oz Midori® melon liqueur<br/>
1 pinch salt</p><p>Salt the rim of a Collins glass. Fill with ice, pour vodka along with the OJ. Fill the rest of the glass with grapefruit juice, and float midori melon liqueur on top.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>